


let your kingdom come

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Karedevil verse, Romance, jealousey Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: Matt had decided to let time go by but seeing that Karen is interested in a boy, things get out of control





	let your kingdom come

Matt stood at the open door. His heart was beating in the throat while breathing to appease the need for the _Darede.._. At that moment, with the innocent laughter of Karen resonating in his ears and the scent of his arousal filling him senses, he admitted that he was becoming dangerous. Something was very wrong.

He knew that he should be in his office, isolated from all noise, and not eavesdropping on the game between a man and a woman.

Matt could sense the male interest in the technician's voice, the innocence in Karen's tone. However, there was no doubt that she was excited and that drove him crazy. He felt cruel, capable of committing some evil. He hated that horrible part of himself, the one that arose when he felt things too deeply, that told him, that showed him that he carried in his blood the legacy of evil.

Matt knew he needed help. He would have to talk to Foggy, find a way to combat the intense jealousy that dominated at the mere idea that there was a man near Karen. She is  
had become an obsession that invaded his thoughts to all hours of the day torturing your body with a permanent erection, huge and inflamed, and so damn painful that, to Sometimes, he could barely walk.

He stood there, his hip resting casually on the doorframe. She was at the other end of the room, away from the man, the only circumstance that allowed Matt  
keep sanity.

"Hey, Karen hurry up, the phone tech is here." Foggy left his office with his phone in hand, paralyzed to see Karen precisely with the man so he laughed "Oh ... I guess you saw it"

"That's Foggy ..." Karen joked, smiling at her friend, "I'll show you where the phone is, if you want, I made bread, it's in the bread basket on the bench."

"Thanks Karen!!" Foggy ran towards the sandwiches without thinking

She smiled serenely. "It's your favorite, I know you have a break, so I've also made you coffee." That easy.

Matt growled again.

Karen's gaze fell on e for a second, she frowned at his inscrutable attitude, so she turned her attention to the technician. Matt's heart clenched and his stomach contracted. He pressed his fingers against his palm and remained silent, afraid to sound more like a jealous ex than a business partner.

"Greg can not hear the buzz I told you about on the line."

"Greg?" Matt almost got stuck with the name  _Who the hell was Greg to call him for his_ _First name? Did you know him?_

"Foggy told me he heard it too," Matt managed to say.

He kept his voice low, but even so, he knew that Karen was throwing a worried look. The problem was that he was not in situation to reassure her.

"Greg has commented that if the line is fine and we hear something, it could be a telephone listening device and you already know that the paparazzi or some case of ... "

"Espionage" Matt commented to dry

"I can check telephone plugs for chips or recorders, "Greg offered.

"Maybe it's not necessary, Greg." Mattcon said tense voice

Karen approached him. touching her arm she tried to get him out of his mental mess "Matt? Any idea who might want to spy on us?"

Matt swallowed. "It's not that hard to guess, Karen."

It was Karen's turn to swallow a lump in her throat "Fisk .."

Matt just nodded, turned to the technician "Thank you .. sorry for making you come .."

"But I have not finished checking ..."

"The best thing would be for you to go," Matt urged.

"But ..." Greg looked at Karen

"Thanks for coming Greg, I'll call you if something comes up, really .. thank you" she shook his hand and led him towards the exit.

Matt gave a blow to the pard, annoyed by the fact that Karen had so many attentions with the blessed subject

"All good..?" Foggy appeared eating some rolls, then frowned when he saw that neither Karen nor the technician were anywhere "And Karen?" See Matt's tense posture. that was more than usual his friend asked "And that state of mind?"

"My mood?" Matt arched an eyebrow and clenched his fist

Foggy examined it well before venturing to speak. "You're angry and I do not understand why ..." Foggy clung to his patience; one of the two had to show some common sense.

"During all this time back I have been saying to myself I would not lose my temper, which would show me perfectly reasonable when Karen and I talked ... or did not do it, that she deserves someone full in his life and now this guy comes out of nowhere and she makes him eyes! And you do not even know why I'm angry?"

Foggy blinked before opening his mouth "Oh ... I see ..."

"What is that Foggy time? Tell me because I'm really having a hard time here," Matt replied impatiently.

"My friend ..." Foggy put a hand on his shoulder "What we have here is an attack by Jealousy Murdock ..."

Matt turned away from him when he felt Karen's footsteps come back "Silence ..."

"Ok guys ... We started looking for that device or what?" Karen suggested

"What device?" Foggy devoured the last piece of bun, Karen and Matt shook their heads in a sigh.

Matt took a step toward her barely controlling his temper. "Who the hell is Greg Patterson?"

Karen blinked confused "Excuse me?"

"How reliable is it, where do you know it?" Matt demanded

"How is it that I'm going to know?" He came because Foggy made me call him .. Because of the phone you remember? I do not know if he is married or has a background if it is what you ask "She surrounds the suspicious eyes" And what does this have to do with subject that concerns us? "

Matt moved his hands, impatient "I do not know Karen .. I know I was not the one who raised the damn device that spied on us !!"

"Wait, what are you spying on us? Wao !! oh no ... that's bad I mean .." Foggy pointed to Matt who tilted his head at him with a bitter smile. It was all Foggy needed to know that Matt wanted to strangle him. "I understand ..."

"We can not waste more time and look for that device ... maybe it would have been a good idea to let Greg find it and find the origin of this ..."

"No" Matt yelled curtly "You will not bring that guy back here in any way!" he was reluctant to witness it

Karen gasped "what's wrong?"

"Unnhnnm .. I think we have to calm down" suggested Foggy fearing that everything would go to hell for the character of both "breathe deeply .. count to ten .."

"Do not get into this!!" Karen cut him back to face Matt "And what the hell is wrong with you Murdock?"

"Oh excuse me if I do not show apprehension about your appointment schedule but there are more important things like finding out who is spying on us !!"

"Well, I worry about it ... wait ... what did you say? Did you say Greg and me?" Karen let out a snort "Is that what you say?"

"I do not say anything Miss Page, her romantic life does not concern me but this office ..."

"mat !! man I think you should not go that balcony .."

"Do not get into this Foggy !!" Matt warned him, and then Karen again to "Accept his invitation to where he's going to take you .. to the cinema .. to a restaurant?"

Karen tried to suppress her own anger, aware that she could lose everything if he got into a fight with Matt. "It is none of your business..."

Matt took a step closer to her "Is not it ..?" he almost breathed against his lips

Karen stared at him and blinked at full speed. "You're not interested in the least in me, Matt, why do you care?"

"I care about you!!" he squealed and took her in his arms and crushed her against his body.

He tangled one hand in his hair and with the other he grabbed his chin to to be able to claim his mouth. There was nothing delicate or sweet in his kiss.

The contact with his lips caused an electric shock to travel Karen's entire body. It bit his lower lip hard enough to make him let out a choked scream and then all of it was pure male dominance, invading its softness, savoring it, punishing her.


End file.
